


Attraction

by SamuelJames



Series: From Annoying Co-Captain To Attractive Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Discussion Of Consent Issues, Jackson Being Briefly Dickish But He Has Changed, Jackson-centric, M/M, Mentions Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex But Only Just, Submissive Desires Discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Jackson comes home to be Danny's best man and finds himself attracted to Scott.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Attraction_   
>  _**Pairing:** Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore (starting), Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski. Aiden and Isaac are present but don't really play a part._   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Jackson comes home to be Danny's best man and finds himself attracted to Scott._   
>  _**Notes:** Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

This is his first visit back and after jokingly grilling Ethan to make sure he's good enough for Danny, Jackson is soon back in the swing of things. At the joint bachelor party, he watches his ex with Stiles and makes a cutting remark about standards.

"Jackson."

McCall doesn't raise his voice at all but there's something in his tone that makes Jackson want to shut up. If he hadn't just insulted Stiles he could ask him if it's some wolf thing, like maybe because McCall has been a werewolf for a longer time, because apparently he was some kind of werewolf whisperer when Scott got bit, figuring things out before Jackson even knew that werewolves were not something only found in horror movies and bad TV shows. He still doesn't know a lot about what he is beyond his abilities, but he's much happier not being the kanima any more. There's always Derek who apparently has been seeing both Stiles and Lydia for close to a year now according to Danny. He definitely didn't see that one coming.

Derek does seem overall less sullen than he used to so maybe a banshee and a bookworm and a werewolf work, sounds like the opening line of a joke but they're obviously happy.

Jackson takes a deep breath and approaches Derek, "can we talk please?"

Derek leads him into Danny and Ethan's small kitchen. "Welcome back. You miss us?"

"Couldn't let someone else be Danny's best man."

"So. What did you want to talk about? My love life is off limits but if you have plans for trying to hook up with Lydia forget them."

"What? No, I don't care who you're with. I have McCall questions."

"Scott."

"Yeah, him McCall."

"His name is Scott."

Jackson nods, getting the correction. "Okay. Earlier I made a comment and he just said my name, not sounding angry or anything and it made me want to..."

Derek grins, that bastard.

"Behave? Submit? Listen?"

"Yes."

"He's an alpha."

"Really?" Jackson asks.

"Yes. Your wolf is responding to his."

"So him making you want to get on your knees for him, I never got that from you but I wasn't a proper werewolf around you. Is he doing it on purpose?"

Derek shakes his head. "That's all you, Jackson."

Jackson blushes. "You just said submit."

"Yeah, your wolf to his. He could stare you down and the man can roar. Anything extra is your desire for Scott."

Jackson is mortified. He's experimented a bit in London so it's not the idea of a guy that's embarrassing, but rather the specific guy that he apparently likes now. To think he'd like McCall, Scott, is just plain wrong.

"What desire? Why would I possibly like him?"

"He's loyal, smart, funny, cares about pack, kind."

"Kind of sounds like you've got some desire of your own there, Derek."

Derek just stares at him till he feels about five inches tall.

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard. I swear I wasn't like this in London. Don't say a word please. You know Stiles would blab."

"Scott might have heard us, sensitive ears and all that. If he didn't then maybe Ethan, Aiden or Isaac did."

"Shit."

"You weren't around other wolves in London?"

Jackson shakes his head. "I tested what I could do but never found others like me. I'm not used to being around so many wolves. Maybe they're all too busy to listen to us but I can't like him. I hoped it was a wolf thing, something beyond my control."

"So you'd rather be compelled to like him than like him of your own free will?"

"Yeah."

"That's seriously messed up. Being forced to... Look I'm not discussing consent issues with you."

"I didn't mean that, Derek, I'm honestly sorry. I feel like I'm that over-compensating teenager asking you for the bite again and that any explanation might leave me stumbling over my words. Of course I didn't mean that being forced is okay."

"I can tell you mean it, you must have figured out that we can detect lies."

"Yeah, after a while. It's a double-edged sword that one but I finally know that my parents love me and I got to feel shit for how I treated them. I came back to see my best friend and make an embarrassing speech about how lucky he is. I didn't expect this."

"Listen, Scott is a good alpha and he'll be your alpha if you ever come back long-term but if there's wolf stuff you want to talk about you can talk to me. Being in a pack is so good for your wolf and it could be for you too. I'm not in the habit of lying to Stiles, I'll say we discussed pack stuff and not mention his best friend unless he does. Maybe Lydia could talk to you."

"Think she'll be discreet? We drifted when I left."

"Yeah, she's the best. None of you are the high school kids you once were. She's good with secrets."

There's something in Derek's expression that says he knows first hand that Lydia can be trusted. Derek pushes past him and Jackson follows him to the doorway. He sees Derek approach his partners and cut in on the dance, taking Lydia in his arms and dipping her while leaning in to whisper to her. After steadying her on her feet Derek takes Stiles' hand and pulls him into his arms. Lydia turns towards him and Jackson has the urge to step back.

Lydia sidesteps him and opens the door to the backyard. Jackson follows her outside.

"Derek suggested we talk away from prying ears, though I guess if any of them focused on us they could listen in."

"Thanks, Lydia. It's good to see you. You look really good."

"I'm taken, idiot."

"Gotta put me in my place like always."

"Sorry. Old patterns I guess."

Jackson shrugs. Being here again feels like a backwards step compared to London. There he made progress, got closer to his parents and accepted that they loved him. With just a few words she has him feeling the same insecurities he had in high school. "I wasn't flirting, Lydia. Get Derek out here and he'd know I was telling the truth. I just wanted to talk."

Lydia leans against the wall and folds her arms. "I believe you. I've just never been around you when we as an us wasn't on the cards. It's an adjustment."

Jackson shoves his hands in his pockets and buys himself a few moments with a question he knows the answer to. "I can still trust you?"

"Always."

Jackson gives her a quick smile. "McCall and I were never friends, but tonight when he talked to me. It was just the way he said my name, I felt like this urge... like I should obey... Let's just say, I can see he didn't fall from the ugly tree but that's pretty messed up right? I mean I may still have a restraining order in effect. Do they lapse?"

"Look, without revealing too much I'll just tell you that one of my guys had it much easier than the other when it came to being bi. One crush doesn't necessarily mean anything."

Jackson smiles. "That isn't it. It's not the bi thing, because I did some growing up in London and some experimentation. I like guys, Lydia, girls too still. When I planned to come back for Danny's wedding, I expected to be coming with someone. Danny met him on his last trip. We broke up though when I found him kissing someone else. I've been to therapy you know, a lot of things come up when you can hear every lie and smell people's emotions. When my English friends found out they took the piss but it helped and I'm not the same guy I was in high school. You were my first love but therapy got me to let people in and trust them so even though the bastard kissed someone else, I'm still glad I got to be a better me in a relationship."

Lydia pushes away from the wall and hugs him. "I'm so proud of you, Jackson. Letting people in makes us vulnerable but it makes things so much better too."

He returns the hug and when Lydia pulls away she takes his hand.

"Look at us, actual adults. You were my first love too but I've done a lot of growing up since. I'm really happy now and Scott's adorable. You could be happy too. You aren't the only bi wolf at this party."

"Seriously. Is it a wolf thing? Like there's Derek, me and Scott."

Lydia laughs and squeezes his hand. "Stiles too and he's not a wolf. Derek's cousin Malia is bringing her girlfriend to the wedding. We've all been through a lot in this town so I don't even think it's about labels but being with the right one or ones for you. There are still jerks in the world who judge people but I'm proud of what I have."

"How did that even happen?"

"Okay. We're not having that talk, my guys are off limits but you've got to be able to tell how head over heels I am for both of them. What advice do you need?"

"I didn't come here for a hook-up or to do anything but part of me, no dirty jokes please, really reacted to his tone and all he said was my name."

"Well you always did like authoritative."

"Kind of had to," Jackson holds up his hands and smiles. "Just kidding but yeah it's something I like, maybe any alpha who did the stern tone with me would get that reaction but he's hot now. That sounds so weird and I didn't expect that coming back here would mean reverting to the guy who was so insecure that he couldn't accept his parents loved him, couldn't become a wolf properly. We're not in high school any more and I don't want to be that Jackson."

"Talk to him, flirt a little. See what happens."

She says it like it's that straightforward and his therapist might tell him to get out of his own way. It'd be better if he knew whether Scott might be any level of mutually interested but he can't do the whole middle school thing and get Lydia to be a go between. What harm could a little rejection do? It's not like he's got so many images in his head from the tone of Scott's voice that he'll be stinking of arousal in that room.

"We're all grown ups now, Jackson. Scott would never be mean about it but if he's not into you, then all you've lost is a few minutes of your time."

"And my pride."

They head back into the party and Lydia rejoins her guys. Jackson looks over at Scott but seeks out his best friend instead. He and Danny reminisce and talk about the upcoming wedding. He's so happy for Danny who can barely keep a smile off his face. 

"Congrats again, man, I hope you guys will be really happy."

"We will be, Jackson, and it's incredibly sappy but I'm so in love with him and I can't wait to be married. We already live together so it shouldn't change things but it will."

Pulling his best friend into a hug, Jackson smiles. He's going to do all he can to make sure the day goes perfectly. When Ethan drops onto the couch and the happy couple get caught up in one another he seeks out Aiden to talk about speeches.

After the first people start to leave, Jackson makes his way over to Scott and apologizes for criticizing Stiles earlier.

"It's okay, I can tell you mean it. How's London? Did you have a pack?"

"No, guess you'd be able to tell if I had one now. Probably just stink of my ex, found him kissing someone else a few days ago but luckily he'd paid for his own flights. I was never in a pack and there must be wolves but I couldn't find them. It's not like Beacon Hills where you're tripping over supernaturals left and right. It was good getting away from everything that happened here but it's kind of lonely sometimes. Derek and I talked and apparently my wolf needs the company. How is it being the Alpha?"

"Pretty great sometimes, scary as shit at other times. I like helping the younger pack coming up behind me and our pack isn't just wolves. I'm not... Derek says I don't do things like other alphas but he was born into it and the rest of us had to learn. If someone takes issue with that, I don't have time for them."

"Sounds pretty great, to have a close bond like that. So what are you up to these days?"

"I'm a veterinarian, bought Deaton out three years ago. Building's got all sorts of protections and I love taking care of animals."

Scott sounds super happy and old Jackson might have made a smart comment but he wants to show he's changed. "I'm good at my job, section manager in a corporate bank, but it doesn't excite me. Just thrive on ambition really, once I know what to do I work for it but it doesn't help people."

Scott smiles, "there's nothing wrong with being competent and it helps your company make money which keeps your colleagues employed and helps their families."

"Wow, you're ridiculously positive but thank you. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, just a soda though not the spiked stuff."

Jackson brings their drinks back and the conversation flows easier, both of them avoiding mentioning school. Scott talks about what pack bonds do for his wolf and Jackson gets that urge again, to kneel, but this time to show allegiance to an alpha that isn't even his. However as soon as he thinks of being on his knees for Scott, other things come to mind and he leans away after seeing Scott frown, stupid werewolf senses.

"When are you heading back?"

"Not till the 19th. We get way more holiday leave than our American colleagues. I was able to take a three week block."

Scott talks a bit more about his work and he just looks so happy about it, he tells Jackson something new about healing pain.

"You never figured that out?"

"No, the strength and hearing lies stuff and being able to tell people's emotions but I was figuring it out alone. I guess I was too proud to ask anything."

"Not any more obviously, high school you wouldn't even be talking to me right now."

"Luckily I grew up. You smell really good when you talk about work, like cotton candy happy. Taking the pain from the animals sounds like a really amazing ability."

"I could show you, if you want to drop by the clinic."

Jackson nods. "This is embarrassing but the alpha voice thing kind of made me see you in a different light."

This is where Scott could have mocked but he's too nice to do that.

"You hitting on me?"

"Thinking inappropriate thoughts. Are you interested?"

His answer is a shrug but Scott stands and holds out his hand. He leads Jackson outside and kisses him before there can be any awkwardness. It's such a soft kiss with Scott still holding his hand and Jackson opens his mouth to Scott's tongue, letting Scott control their kiss. When Scott breaks away, he presses two quick pecks to Jackson's lips.

"Am I violating the restraining order?"

That makes Jackson blush, even though his teenage self would probably do the same thing again. "That was such a dick move but we couldn't have had this then. I needed time to be happy with who I am."

Scott kisses him again and he ends up pressed against the wall of the house with Scott's knee pushed between his. He wraps his arms round Scott and moans quietly when Scott grinds against his thigh. He smells so good and Jackson slides his hand down to grab Scott's ass. He wants to make Scott feel really good. He breaks their kiss and brings his hand to Scott's belt buckle.

"Can I?"

Scott nods and Jackson makes quick work of the belt, button and zipper.

"Step back."

Scott takes two steps back giving Jackson space to drop to his knees. Pulling down Scott's jeans and underwear he leans in and inhales deeply, he smells fantastic. Taking Scott's cock in his hand he strokes him a couple of times before looking up and Scott and licking his lips. Scott smiles and brushes him thumb across Jackson's cheek. Leaning in he swirls his tongue around the head and then takes as much into his mouth as he can. After a few moments Scott thrusts forward nearly making him gag and he's muttering an apology when he curls his fingers round Jackson's neck.

"You like that."

It wasn't a question but Jackson wants to say yes and do it again but that would mean stopping what he's doing. Scott thrusts again and it's perfect. Jackson pulls away, replacing his mouth with his hands. He licks Scott's balls, closing his eyes and focusing on the taste, smell and feel of him. He takes Scott's cock back into his mouth and Scott obliges him with several fast thrusts. He puts his hands behind his back and gets more and more aroused as Scott fucks his mouth. Scott's quiet mostly and every time Jackson gags it sounds so loud. Anyone could come out here and see them and that shouldn't thrill him but it does. It doesn't seem long till Scott gives him a warning that he's close and Jackson moves his hands then, grabbing Scott's ass and pulling him in so Scott will come in his mouth.

After Scott is done, he ducks down and kisses Jackson.

"Let me return the favor."

"Please."

Scott fixes his clothes and kneels. Jackson stands up, trying not to think about how he's not going to last. He gets his jeans open and pushed down around his thighs, pulling his underwear down under his balls. Scott teases him with slow licks making him ask for more. He comes as soon as Scott closes his mouth round him.

"Sorry. That was..."

Scott sits back on his heels licking his lips and holds out his hand to Jackson who pulls him up. Scott kisses him and pulls away smiling.

"Don't apologize, you gave me a great orgasm and maybe I can give you one before you go back."

"I could definitely go for a do-over. You taking anyone to the wedding?"

Scott shakes his head.

"Maybe we could go together?"

Scott must sense his nerves because he does that beaming smile thing again.

"I'd like that."

"I'll come by the clinic tomorrow if that's okay, bring you lunch."

"I do need to eat."

Jackson tucks himself away and gets one more kiss before they go back inside. He'll have to thank Lydia for her advice, talking to his former co-captain has gotten him an awesome hook up and two dates. He's already looking forward to bringing Scott lunch tomorrow.


End file.
